Sam, I'd like you to meet Disney
by DanPhantom1
Summary: Due to various reasons (Parents, Desiree, vacation, etc) Sam is now doomed or blessed as the situation varies to go through various moments in Disney Movies, will the stories go as told, or will it be twisted? Read on to find out Rated M for swearing and gory violence in future chapters


**I do not own Danny Phantom or Disney, if I did I'd be rich. But I'm not and I don't**

The Lion King (Simba meets Sam instead of Timon and Pumbaa)

Sam sighed as she watched the desert under the oasis trees, she couldn't believe that her parents did this to her. It's already bad enough they couldn't accept her for her being a Goth, it wasn't all bad at least she could still communicate with Danny via Fenton Phones, especially since they got Danny's parents to agree not to allow him to try to rescue or visit her.

**Flashback [In script format]:**

**(Danny and Sam walk to Fentonworks holding hands)**

**Danny: That was an awesome movie Sam, good choice.**

**Sam: (Kisses Danny) Thank you Danny! I always do pick the good ones don't I?**

**(When they get inside the house; The Fentons and Sam's Parents are there watching them with somber expressions)**

**Sam: What's wrong?**

**Pamela: Sam, we need to tell you something.**

**Danny: Is something wrong?**

**Jack: Danny, I'm sorry to say this but Sam is going to Africa and you are not allowed to see her.**

**Sam and Danny: What?!**

**Pamela: I'm sorry Sammykins but you need to see that eating meat is an essential part of life.**

**Sam: (With Tiger-Choking Venom) Oh so me being a Goth wasn't enough now I can't be a ultra recyclo vegetarian either?!**

**Pamela: I'm sorry Sammykins it's for your own good.**

**(Skip to one day later Sam and Danny share one last hug as Danny gives her a kiss and slips some Fenton Phones inside her pocket as she leaves at the airport to Africa, only to be parachuted off into the deep jungle oasis.)**

**End of Flashback:**

Sam sighed but then smirked; her parents failed as they hoped that the jungle's carnage will convince her that eating meat is a part of life, but instead of witnessing it, she stopped it at every chance. Which doing so got her two friends a Meerkat and a Warthog named Timon and Pumbaa who took a liking to her already since she saved them from being eaten by two cheetahs who hunt them every time they encounter them. She sent them to her lean-to she made for a home in order for Timon to get rest from his games of bowling for porcupines and she was about to go see if Timon was okay when she saw something that shocked her.

It was a massive heap of gold in the desert assuming that it was a mirage she got up but then looked and saw a bunch of vultures circling above, she grabbed a stick and swatted them away as she realized that the 'gold heap' was actually a little lion cub _'Probably 2 months old' _she thought as she took him to her 'home' and gave him some water, against Timon's wishes.

He came to an hour later groaning as she asked, "You okay?" he sighed, "I guess so." Pumbaa looked at him and said, "You nearly died!"

Timon sighed, "I saved you!" Sam gave him a glare and Pumbaa snorted as Timon said "Well Sam helped…a little."The cub got up and while walking he sighed,

"Thanks for your help Sam!" Timon glared at him and asked, "Hey where ya going?"

He sighed, "No where!" Sam glared at him and picking him up said "Oh no you don't!"

the cub asked, "What are you doing Sam?" She sighed, "You nearly died, I'm not gonna let that happen!" He sighed and said,

"Trust me, I'm not worth saving." She wanted to slap him but seeing how much of a funk he was in made her sigh as she said, "How about you stay here until you feel better. What ever happened can't be that bad?"

the cub sighed, "Oh it is!" Sam and Pumbaa asked, "What'd you do kid? " He sighed,

"My father's dead and it's all my fault." Timon's eyes went wide "_Woah_, you do have a dark past!"

Pumbaa cried "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard! You know *sniff* in times like this my buddy Timon here says you gotta put your behind in your past!"

Timon cried out ,"No, no, no! Amateur, now lie down before you hurt yourself, it's you gotta put your past behind you!" Sam smiled, "Yeah, take life one day at a time. No past….and no future purge you mind blank it out it's easy! 'Pumbaa does it all the time!'" Timon finished whispering the last part to the cub and Sam.

Pumbaa gave a glare, "What?"

Timon smiled, "See?"

Pumbaa glared at him again, "What?"

Sam smiled, "See?"

Pumbaa gave another glare, "What?!"

Timon and Sam said in sync, "See?"

Pumbaa shrieked, "WHAT?!"

They all laughed as the cub said,"I'm Simba!"

Sam smiled as she took her new friend into his new home.

**2 years later**

Sam and Simba were sleeping in her room (It doesn't take much to make Pamela and Jeremy to accept not only Sam's lifestyle but to accept an 800 pound Lion) when a bug began to crawl on Simba's arm making Simba's stomach growl he looked at Sam who was still sleeping making Simba sigh with relief as he tried to discreetly eat it.

Sam with her eyes closed shouted, "Eat it and you're gonna get it!" Simba sighed with frustration as the bug crawled off and Sam smiled still in her sleep.


End file.
